Krayt Fang Gang
The "Krayt Fang Gang" is a collection of loosely affiliated smugglers, outlaws, runaways, escaped slaves, droids, and other misfits all trying to get away from something in their past, that came together on the freighter Krayt Fang'.''' Although they were originally forced together only by chance and necessity, they now have (for the most part) formed close bonds with each other. No matter what the group does however, trouble always seems to find them. Origin The smuggler Pash Awesome, medical droid 41-VEX, and Lowhhrick the Wookie mercenary were in the service of Teemo the Hutt on Tatooine. Many of those in who worked for Teemo were paid unfair wages, and they were no exception - in fact, they were treated more like indentured servants. Pash, VEX, and Lowhhrick decided to escape Teemo's grasp by stealing a ship owned by the Trandoshan bounty hunter Trex. After a brawl with Gamorreans in the Cantina, a shootout with hired guns around Teemo's Palace, a chase across the city by Trex and his team of bounty hunters, a battle to free the other slaves and droids owned by Teemo, and finally a run in with Imperial Stormtroopers, Pash and the others made it to Trex's ship: "The Krayt Fang," and escaped the planet. Lowhhrick went his own way, but not before promising Pash a life debt if he ever needed help. VEX and the only surviving escapees, R?-J2 (An astromech constructed by Jawas), R5-D88 (An R5 unit prone to random malfunctions) and K-3PO (Teemo's Translator), became permanent parts of the crew. Pash, now a freelance smuggler was received a call from the planet Naboo. A teenager named Kulton Stoma wanted to be taken away from Naboo - he had dreams of being a xenoarcheaologist, but his affluent Imperialist parents wouldn't allow it. So, he seized a portion of their fortune and was picked up by Pash to be taken away to Tatooine where he could join a ARK, an archaeological firm. Kulton's first mission was to travel to Mortaliis, a dark, clouded planet in the Vassekri System that (according to legend) no one had ever come back from after landing. ARK wanted to know what exactly was down there. Pash agreed to take Kulton (mainly because VEX had begun to like him), but along the way he recieved another call, this time from Vassekri Prime. A Trandoshan bodyguard named Vassk, who had been assigned to protect Governor Hubridd, had attempted (but failed) to assassinate him, as Hubridd had denied to send satisfactory aid to the Trandoshans on his home planet of Kyysha, and killed many civilians with airstrikes meant for the Klawfist Syndikate, Pash evacuated Vassk and continued taking Kulton (Who was excited to see the first alien not native to Naboo) to Mortaliis. Kulton and Vassk both went to Mortaliis together, using the pod inside the ''Krayt Fang. They encountered an Imperial Interdictor in the stormy atmosphere and barely escaped alive. A Tie Interceptor piloted by a Shadowtrooper fired missiles at the Krayt Fang, badly injuring Vassk who was lucky to have survived his injuries, only living because of his Trandoshan abilities to quickly heal. Nevertheless, it was determined he should be taken to the hospital on Makon, but Pash decided it was more important to first fix the ship and repair/replace R5-D88, which had been both been damaged by the TIE. On the way to the Devil's Belt to make repairs, the gang encountered an escape pod floating adrift in space. They decided to bring it in, and it turned out to be a Talz by the name of Kit'Iznaal who had been enslaved by the Klawfist Syndikate and by sheer luck had managed to stumble into the escape pod and jettison away from his captures. The Talz had been a Shaman back on his homeword of Vsshire, the moon of Kyysha. Talz tribes there are often plagued by Klawfist Raiders. While landed to make repairs, the asteroid (Sol Station) they were on was attacked by Klawfist Raiders lead by Legate Verissius and Pash, VEX, and the others had to flee, but Kit'Iznaal managed to aquire a translation device and VEX rescued a shiny new astromech, R7-P9. Pash set course for Makon, where he rushed Vassk to the Trium Hospital. However, Pash started a fight in the ER lobby, and was escorted out, refusing to pay the hospital fees. Vassk was given treatment, but was not allowed to leave until someone paid the bill. Meanwhile, Commander Rein Brass of the Acclamator Paradise deployed the bounty hunter Sergei to hunt down the Krayt Fang for aiding Vassk's escape from the assassination and going to Mortaliis illegally. Sergei tracked Pash and VEX as they returned to the Krayt Fang, and he fought and captured them, bringing them to Commander Brass. He then returned to the ''Krayt Fang ''to search for more clues about the rest of its crew. He was surprised to find a Talz, Protocol Droid, and two Astromechs in there, and he was attacked and knocked unconscious. Imperial Navy Troopers tried to intevene, R?-J2 took control of the ship and escaped while R7-D9 manned the cannons. J2 and R7 bickered constantly, bothering K-3PO. This competition lead to Kit'Iznaal being blinded (at day) by the Astromechs' lights. Vassk, who was being held with other prisoner patients, found Legate Verissius and another Klawfist member, Pakk, in the cafeteria of the hospital. They had been sent for burn wounds sustained during the Raid on Sol Station. Vassk expressed interest in joining, but Imperial Navy Troopers and Rein Brass arrived in the hospital, searching for Vassk. They had realized he was the attempted assassin. Although the trio tried to fight their way out, they were captured and are currently awaiting trial... Members of the Krayt Fang Gang *Pash Awesome - Smuggler, pilot, and captain of the Krayt Fang. Quick thinking and cool talking. *Vassk - Ex-Mercenary Bodyguard, veteran soldier. Tough and sharp, no-nonsense. *41-VEX (Vex) - Heavily modified medical droid, very friendly and helpful. Tries to bring the crew together. *Kulton Stoma - Young xenoarcheaologist, very adventurous and outgoing. Intelligent and interested in culture *Kit'Iznaal - Talz shaman, gifted in medicinal herbs, gentle and pure-hearted but naive and misunderstood. *R?-J2 (J2) - Ancient astromech droid, assembled by Jawas, very loyal and dedicated despite signs of ageing. *R7-D9 (R7) - Shiny new astromech droid, fresh off the assembly line, obedient and competent, but arrogant. *K-3PO - Silver protocol droid, translator, close friends with J2